1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for renewing an existing pipeline such as sewer pipeline and water supply pipeline without using any open cut method and, more particularly, to an existing pipeline renewing method and an apparatus therefor, which renews an existing pipeline by breaking an existing pipe embedded in the ground so as to define the existing pipeline and by laying a new pipe therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, deteriorated pipes embedded in the ground are renewed by a method which comprises the steps of excavating a ditch in a spot, under which the deteriorated pipe is embedded, by an open cut method or driving method to expose the existing pipe, removing the existing pipe, laying a new pipe therein, and subsequently refilling the excavated ditch.
This method, however, has to excavate the ditch. Therefore, when the spot to be excavated is on a road, the passage on the road has to be temporarily restricted.
Also, according to the prior method, since the use of the pipeline has to be stopped in the renewal, it is necessary to lay a bypass in place of the existing pipeline to be renewed.